


Something Precious

by Lintelomiel



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintelomiel/pseuds/Lintelomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their second night of intimacy on Brokeback Mountain, Ennis and Jack forge the bonds that will tie them together for eternity, lasting through all of their lives’ obstacles-- even death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Ennis’s POV. Just my take on what may have happened that second night in the tent.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right.”

Those few words formed the prelude. Ennis, saying I’m sorry to Jack, though he didn’t rightly know for what, but Jack understanding anyway, saying that it was all right. And then Jack was pulling Ennis down with him, and Ennis was in Jack’s arms, and his hands were on Jack, and sudden tears pricked at Ennis’s closed eyelids because it felt so good touching Jack, felt so good touching this man, being held by him, even though Ennis del Mar wasn’t no fuckin’ queer, no way.

After a moment it got through to him that Jack was pulling at him, trying to get him on top of him, but Ennis didn’t wanna. Felt so bad about what he’d done the other night, throwing Jack down and taking him like that, like a bull mounting a cow. Hell, felt bad about everything he’d done, including riding off like that in the morning, riding off even with Jack looking so anxious, wanting some reassurance. Walking stiff like an old man because of what Ennis’d done to him in the night, but trying to hide it.

“See ya for supper.” In that soft, pained voice. But still kind, as if Ennis hadn’t treated him like a goddamn piece of meat a few hours earlier. And Ennis barely acknowledging him, barely sparing him a glance before he turned Cigar Butt and galloped off like one who has the devil on his tail.

Damn. Damn, damn, damn.

And now Jack was rolling him over and sliding on top of him real gentle and Ennis let him, let Jack take that control because Ennis had something to make up for. And fuckit, he enjoyed it too, enjoyed the feel of that man’s weight on him, chest bare, mouth kissing. Ennis kissing back with some real fervor, mouth opening beneath Jack’s, something warm unfurling in his belly when Jack put some tongue into it, kiss growing open-mouthed and wet, the sounds of their breathing and sloppy kissing turning him on goddammit, turning him on in a way made him wonder how he could have thought kissing Alma had felt good. Ennis screwed his eyes shut, not wanting to think of Alma right now, but then Jack’s hands were on his face and he was whispering Ennis’s name, looking at him like Ennis was something precious. Ennis couldn’t bear that look, that moist blue-eyed Jack-look, looked away to avoid it. A quick whisky-induced fuck, some thirty seconds of doggie-style screwing in the dark of a tent, that was one thing. But kissing, eye to eye, whispering names – that was a whole different ballgame.

But Jack, kind Jack, antennae so finely attuned to Ennis, felt him getting skittish, backed off a little, started flicking open the buttons on Ennis’s shirt. Hand slipping beneath it, warm, trail of fire on Ennis’s skin. Ennis gasping, “Jack.”

“Whut?”

Ennis was looking at him, wanting to tell Jack to stop but the words dying on his lips. Truth was he wanted this, his body was telling him so, but shit, he was so fuckin’ scared too. Felt like he was about to lose his virginity, which was sorta true – yesterday didn’t hardly count, did it? He knew what he was in for if he didn’t stop Jack now; that boy had more than just a fuck on his mind, could see it in his eyes. They was all filled with want and tenderness and all kinds a feelings Ennis wasn’t ready to deal with. But he couldn’t turn Jack away either, wanting to be with him so bad. If he went up to the sheep now, he’d be wringing it out thinking of Jack tonight, he was so worked up. Gone too far to have second thoughts anyway - no turning back from here.

“Don’t worry, Ennis,” Jack said real soft. “It’ll be nice, I promise.” And then with one of them little Jack-smiles, lips splitting, white teeth showing, “Best you ever had.” Ennis not pointing out that he’d never had anyone before Jack, ’cause Jack knew that already.

Jack pulled Ennis’s shirt, open now, outta his jeans, Ennis leaning up so that Jack could peel it off his arms. Mouths meeting again, opening fast this time, Jack’s tongue sliding into his mouth, kiss tasting bitter and sweet, masculine, coffee and whisky and a trace of cigarette smoke, best damn thing Ennis ever tasted. Jack lowering himself on him, skin against skin now, man-chest on man-chest, and still Jack was delving into Ennis’s mouth like a thirsty man drinking, seemed to be making himself right at home there. Hips doing a slow grind, Ennis gasping because electric shudders passed through him at the feel of that, both of them hard in their pants, riding up against each other with denim trapped in between. Ennis, never been so aroused in his life, grabbed Jack’s ass with both hands and pulled, grinding hard at the same time. Jack moaning, “Christ, Ennis,” and Ennis finding he liked that, liked doing something that made Jack moan. Feel of that man’s hard dick rubbing against his own did something to him too, something powerful. Waking up with his hand on Jack’s crotch sure had shocked the hell outta him the night before, but his own dick had jumped to life even before his fuzzy mind cleared. After that it was just a rollercoaster ride towards the end, short but thrilling, holding on to Jack and trying to stay in the seat.

Jack was kissing him again, a different kind of kiss, lips moving down Ennis’s neck and chest. Tongue doing things too, and Ennis grunting when Jack played with his nipples, a bit strange but good, and he pounded his fists on the ground because every flick of Jack’s tongue sent sharp spikes of pleasure all the way down to his toes. Felt so fuckin’ good that it took him a while to notice that Jack was fumbling with his belt. Didn’t realize it until he heard his fly being unzipped, and he froze there for a moment.

“Shh, it’s all right,” Jack murmured, keeping his eyes where his hands were, peeling denim off Ennis’s hips and thighs. Ennis had never felt so exposed – no one’d ever seen him naked but his mamma, and the only eyes that knew what Ennis Del Mar looked like when lust got him bad, had been his own. But now there was Jack. The jeans were gone, boots too, and Jack was looking at him, eyelids heavy and lips slightly parted, tongue showing. Ennis felt his heart racing just looking at him, had caught himself doing that often the past weeks, looking at Jack. Not sure why. Made him feel happier somehow, not quite so alone.

“Please, Jack,” he whispered when he couldn’t bear it no more, face hot, looking away.

Jack looked up, eyes all liquid, face soft. “Nothin’ to be ashamed of, cowboy.” Paused for a moment and then surprised Ennis by asking, “Whaddaya wanna do?”

Ennis screwed up his face, not knowing what to say to that. “You askin’ me?”

“Yeah I’m askin’ you, asshole. Whaddaya want?”

“Jesus, Jack. I thought that was kinda obvious.” Ennis blushed hard. “Not gonna make me say it, are you?”

Jack smiled, propping himself up on one elbow, chin in hand. “Shall I just go on, then?”

“Don’t need t’ask my permission, Twist,” Ennis said roughly, ’cause he was way past his comfort zone now. “Would’ve told you to stop if I wanted you to.”

Eyes growing serious again, Jack leaned down and pressed his lips to Ennis’s stomach, right next to his cock. Surely could smell the musk of arousal on him, thought almost too much to handle, and then Jack’s hand sliding between his legs and cupping him, and Ennis almost, almost jack-knifed up and shoved Jack away – _don’t touch me you fuckin’ queer!_ But he breathed through it, could already see the hurt in Jack’s eyes if he did that, the way Jack looked when Ennis turned him away.

Jack was touching him real gentle, being a man he knew how this part of Ennis should be handled, his other hand stroking Ennis’s thigh, lips tracing his cock. Ennis’s fists pounding the ground again, and just when he thought he couldn’t take no more, Jack shifted a bit and went down on him for real, hands landing on his hips, lips wrapping around his dick.

_Shit! Jesusfuckinchrist!_

Ennis nearly lost it when he felt himself go deep in Jack’s mouth, squirming on the bedroll but Jack’s hands pressed him down firm to keep him in place while he worked his mouth with a fervor that made Ennis, who had never been touched there except by himself, think he was gonna die from the onslaught of sensations. Panting and grunting like he’d never heard himself do, he fisted his hands into the blankets, mind fogging but one thought slicing through him crystal clear. _Shit – Jack musta done this before. Too fuckin’ good at this t’be the first time._

“Jack,” he moaned at last, and then again when Jack didn’t react. “Jack, stop it, gonna shoot.”

Jack looked up, coming off him with a small popping sound. Face all flushed and glassy-eyed, most erotic sight Ennis’d ever seen. Heart squeezing, he reached out for Jack, black hair all messy on his forehead, trembling fingers brushing it back, Ennis loving the feel of that hair, so soft to the touch. “Jack,” he whispered, for no other reason than that he liked saying the name, name of the man who’d become his friend here on Brokeback, first friend he ever had. For Ennis, no man for sweet nothings, it was the closest he’d come to a term of endearment, and Jack musta felt it, ’cause there was that smile again, Jack looking like a kid who has just unwrapped his prize gift on Christmas morning. Caught Ennis’s hand with his own and pressed a little kiss to his wrist, which was kinda strange but okay.

“Yer pants, Jack,” Ennis managed.

Jack nodded, sitting up on his knees. “I’m workin’ on it.” Fingers fumbling with that ridiculous belt buckle, hideous as hell but dammit, one of Jack’s most prized possessions so Ennis wasn’t gonna say anything against it. Opened it and unzipped, struggling to work the denim down his legs without having to get up. Ennis felt a flash of unease seeing Jack’s cock for the first time, the largeness of it, hoping that Jack wouldn’t want him to take it into his mouth like Jack’d done. Ennis also noticing another difference between them – Jack was circumcised – and wondering what the story of that was. Now not the time to ask, though.

Jeans tossed aside, Jack crawled forward and stretched himself out on Ennis, bodies touching all over, so different from the night before. Ennis, looking up at Jack with wide eyes, gasping when Jack’s cock brushed his own, no denim between them now. Jack reaching down and grasping them, the both of them in Jack’s large hand, like it was a natural thing to be doing, most natural in the world. Jack was moving, grinding his hips, and Ennis was writhing beneath him, some serious rubbing going on, cocks sliding and liquid fire spreading all through Ennis’s body. His cock was leaking bad, droplets like tears, tears being shed for a sin that felt so good. Jack Twist had made a sinner of Ennis del Mar, and Ennis didn’t never wanna go back.

And then Jack was kissing him again, tongue back in Ennis’s mouth. Tasted a bit different this time, musk and salt added to Jack’s taste, and Ennis reaching up both hands to pull Jack down more, hands in that hair again, wanting to pull him deeper into the kiss, to taste more of him, taste more of Jack, his own tongue going deep, sliding around Jack’s, tongues rubbing just like their cocks were...

“Shit, Ennis,” Jack moaned, pulling free. “You plannin’ on killin’ me or sumthin’? Can’t take this no more. Gotta do this now.” Raised a hand and plunged two fingers into Ennis’s still-open mouth, grinning when Ennis looked all confused. “Come on, cowboy, use that mouth a yours. Make ’em wet.”

Ennis obediently sucked Jack’s fingers, not rightly understanding why, but figured that Jack knew was he was doing. Then got the shock of a lifetime when Jack sat up on his knees, eyes on Ennis, pulled his fingers outta Ennis’s mouth and reached between his own legs, hand sliding to the back.

“Jesus, Jack.” Ennis was wide-eyed, couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “What’re you doin’?”

“Just makin’ sure it’ll be good for the both of us, cowboy,” Jack breathed, a wicked glint in his eyes. “D’you like it, Ennis, watchin’ me do this? D’you feel it down there?”

Ennis blushed because it was true but didn’t look away, eyes glued to the erotic spectacle in front of him. “Jesus,” he whimpered, “Jesus.”

Jack finally done, spit into his hand and took Ennis’s dick, slicking it with spit and pre-come, Ennis again thinking that Jack had done this before, he seemed so comfortable, always knowing what had to be done next. Also couldn’t help but be relieved, had feared that Jack might want to switch roles, pay him back for last night. Wasn’t sure if he’d let that happen, not sure at all. Felt uncomfortable enough lying here on his back, not giving in to the need to throw Jack down and fuck him into the ground.

Jack grasping him then, moving until he was straddling Ennis. “Watch,” he said, and Ennis did, staring at the point where their bodies connected. Watched as Jack lowered himself, sheathing himself on Ennis’s spear willingly, and nearly exploded when he felt himself disappear all the way into the tightness that was Jack, thought of all day though he’d tried not to, wrong to like this so much, wrong to get turned on by Jack and the thought of being inside him.

“Shit,” he groaned when Jack settled, butt sinking into Ennis’s lap. Hand sneaked around Jack’s waist, to the small of his back, wet with sweat already. Pulled and dragged Jack forward, issuing a groan from both of them. Sat up on one arm and linked the other around Jack’s waist – gave him better leverage – and pulled again. Jack starting to move, rocking in his lap back and forth, arms curling around Ennis, one hand on his neck, fingers tangling into the wet curls behind Ennis’s ears. Head tipped back slightly, but heavy-lidded eyes looking straight at Ennis, mouth open and panting. “So good, Ennis, God so good, never felt like this, love the way you feel in me, shit, not gonna last...”

They grew frantic, Ennis moving beneath Jack, trying to lever himself off the ground and thrust harder, deeper into Jack, not holding back because Jack was a man and could take it rough. Jack even saying it himself, smiling and whispering into Ennis’s mouth, “I’ve rode wilder bulls than you, Del Mar. Ya can’t throw me.”

“Said that about that mare too, didn’t ya?” Ennis retorted, and Jack grinned at this, grinned at this private little joke between them that no one else in the world would understand. Then lust took over his face again, eyes rolling back into his head, hand reaching down to grasp himself, voice rising in a moan. “Shit, Ennis, this’s it, gotta come, now...”

Ennis looking down, saw Jack’s hand pumping his dick, suddenly felt an urge. Batted Jack’s hand away before he even realized what he was doing and replaced it with his own, taking over the rhythm. Jack, hissing out another _‘shit!’_ tangled his fingers into Ennis’s hair, foreheads together, and the two of them bucking like young broncs, panting and huffing like steam locomotives, sounds of it filling the tent. Jack the first to go, hands tightening in Ennis’s hair, insides clamping and clenching on Ennis’s dick, mouth opening in a yell loud enough to wake the dead, Ennis’s name riding out on it. He thrust hard one more time, warm juice squirting over Ennis’s hand and stomach. Ennis grunted and leaned his face into Jack’s shoulder, biting down as he got off, too.

“Fuck,” he breathed. His arm, with which he’d propped himself up all this time, gave way and he collapsed back, chest heaving. He was sticky with sweat and spunk and although shame would probably come later, at the moment he was loving it, loving it all. His mind soaring after that powerful release, pleasure tingling even in his little toes. Hell, he had never felt so fuckin’ great.

Jack moved off of him with a sigh and spread himself out on the bedroll, body not touching Ennis’s. Even so, Ennis could feel the heat of him, could smell the scent of Jack and sweat and sex in the tent.

Ennis turned his head to look at Jack, who seemed to have withdrawn within himself for a moment, eyes staring without seeing, hair sticking out at odd angles. Jack, with his blue eyes and black hair, quick boyish grin, mouth that never stopped moving. Jack, both man and boy, beautiful boy, making Ennis feel all confused because he had never looked at a man before, but he sure was now, looking at Jack, looking his fill, liking how Jack looked right now, dozy and so thoroughly fucked. Jack, who made Ennis think thoughts no man should ever have about another fella.

Ennis got up. Jack, instantly alert, saying, “Where’re you goin’?” Clearly startled, probably thinking that Ennis was running off again.

“Just puttin’ some logs on the fire,” Ennis mumbled, not looking back. “It’s gonna go out.”

He walked to the fire, stark naked, and poked at it for a bit, rekindling the flames. Then snatched up a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and went back to the tent. Jack was still lying there naked, though he had rearranged the blankets somewhat. He was not smiling now, looking at Ennis with a guarded expression. “I thought you were gonna go back to the sheep,” he said, soft voice full of fear that Ennis might still do just that.

Ennis sat down and held out the pack of cigarettes. “Smoke?”

A slight frown crossed Jack’s forehead. “Sure...” He took one out and put it between his lips. Ennis lit it for him, then helped himself to a smoke, taking a deep drag.

They smoked in silence for a while, Jack on his back, one hand under his head. Ennis sitting next to him, one leg drawn up, looking at Jack over the glowing tip of his cigarette. He did a whole lot of thinking during that one smoke, more thinking probably than he’d ever done before. Ennis del Mar wasn’t no intellectual, but walking away from something that felt so good, that was so badly wanted on both sides, would be pretty damn stupid, he knew that much. Besides, he didn’t wanna hurt Jack no more. Probably would, come September, no way around it, but not tonight. Tonight, he’d ban all thoughts of Aguirre and coyotes and queers outta his mind. Because truth was, Ennis had a hollow little space inside him that only Jack’s smile could fill.

When he finished his cigarette, he put it out calmly, flicking the butt out of the tent. He then reached for Jack’s, took a last hit of it and snuffed it out too. After that he turned to Jack and said, slowly, “To hell with the sheep.”

Jack’s eyebrows lifted, confusion crossing his face. “’Scuse me?”

Ennis caught Jack’s hand, pressed a kiss to the wrist just like Jack had done before. His eyes seeking Jack’s he repeated, “I said... to hell with the sheep. To hell with the coyotes. And to hell with Joe fuckin’ Aguirre.”

Jack’s face changing then, a slow smile spreading across his face, happiest smile in the world, making Ennis wonder why they needed a fire at all, this man’s smile so bright it could light up the darkest room. Jack pulled him down, Ennis falling on him, and they were kissing again, bodies tangling up real good, still strange feeling but something Ennis could get used to.

“You scared the shit outta me, you sonofabitch,” Jack whispered between kisses. “I’m gonna make ya pay for that.”

“Be my guest, Twist,” Ennis growled, “’s’long as I don’t have to listen to any more of your singin’.”

Jack laughed, a happy Jack-laugh, and Ennis grabbed his wrists and pinned them down and kissed Jack fierce, wanting to drink that happiness like water, thinking that he could stay here forever, in this tent on Brokeback Mountain where even God’s eyes couldn’t reach and where Ennis del Mar had felt truly alive for the very first time. It was a feeling he intended to hold on to for as long as he could ride it.

Sheep be damned, indeed.


End file.
